thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Is There A Part Two? (EAM)
Is There A Part Two? '''is the fourth episode of the series, Ends All Means. Plot ''"An enemy rises to pose a threat to Greenspun and The Charleston Settlement." '' Synopsis Joel and Sarah walk out of Riley and Walter's home. Nicholas is standing outside of the house, "What happened?!" Nick asks. Joel sighs. "They are dead... Walter turned from an unknown cause and then Riley was bitten and died afterward" "Jesus Christ..." Nicholas says in fear. Sarah turns to look at Joel, "This is not good! If Walter came down with the Flu, then we must contact the leaders!" "I'm one step ahead of you!" Joel explained and pulled out his walkie. ''(30 Minutes Earlier) '' Christian and Madeline are walking on the road. "Hey, are you okay?" Madeline asked. Christian looked at her, "Uh... I.. I honestly don't know... it's been rough lately. It's hard for me to sleep sometimes but I think I'm okay.." Madeline hugs Christian, "If you need someone, then you got me.." Madeline says in reassurance. Christian paused in silence for a while and then hugs back, "...I love you too.." Christian replies, they look at each other and share a kiss. Then a plane with smoke is seen flying outside to a forest. Madeline and Christian look up to see the plane crash into the forest, causing both of them to run to the settlement and find a motorcycle. He gets on it and Madeline gets on the back, he turns it on and drives off. Christian pulls out his walkie-talkie and talks to Jason. "Jason! I saw a plane crash, I'm checking to investigate!" Jason responds from the walkie, "Be careful!" ''(10 Minutes Later and 20 Minutes Earlier) '' Christian and Madeline makes it to the plane crash and sees the plane empty except for seeing a dead body of a pilot. Christian pulls out of his knife and stabs the pilot in the head, he looks around and sees a trail of blood. "Cmon" Christian says to Madeline while making a moving signal with his hand, they followed the blood trail to an abandoned house. Christian pulls out his pistol with his right hand and carries his staff with the left hand and slowly walks into the wooden patio. Christian opens the door and aims his gun, only to find a man tending to another man's arm while an adult female protected a young teen girl with a machete. Christian lowers his gun and sees the man still tending to the other man's arm. The adult woman pulls out her machete while protecting the female teen. "Who are you?!" she yells at Christian. Christian puts his gun in his holster, "My name is Christian! This is Madeline! We come from a large community!" he explains to the adult. The man is done tending to the older gentleman's arm, the adult woman lowers her machete. " You said community?" the adult lady asked, Christian responded by shaking his head yes. "What's your name?" Christian asks. She looks at Jim and Jim gives an a-okay nod with his head and she turns back to Christian "My name is Selena... This is Jim, that's Frank and this is Frank's daughter, Hannah" Selena explains while pointing at each member. "Where did you come from" Christian asks. Jim is sitting on a table chair, "We came from Great Britain, the UK. It's all gone... We came to America to see if there was hope" Jim explained. Christian sighs, "Whoever told you that there was hope in America.. you'd be wrong.." he explains to Jim. Jim little bit laughs before turning back into his serious face, "Wait, you're not kidding?" Jim asks, which Christian replies by shaking his head no. Jim becomes distressed, "Oh God... We came here for nothing... For goddamn nothing..!" "I'm sorry but we have a large community... food.. water.. everything" Christian explains. Jim sighs and stands up, "Yeah.. sure. Lets go.." Jim says in sadness. Christian turns to Madeline, "Maddie, head back to Jason and get the car" Which she nods her head yes and runs. Meanwhile, Joel is walking back to his post when he spots a distressed girl sitting on the porch. Jake, feeling someone bad happened, walked to her. "Hey.. are you okay?" Joel asks her in concern, she looks up in a depressed face and a black eye but she doesn't respond, a man walks out. "Alexandria! What are you doing talking to this young man?" the man says. He doesn't get a response, which causes the man to yell. "ALEX! YOU LISTEN TO ME WHEN I TALK-" he is cut off when Jake tells him to shut up. "Fine! Have her anyways!" the man says as he walks back in. Joel comforts her as he heads to his house. Joel sets her on the couch. "You stay here and be safe, I have a pistol in my room if you feel threatened" Sarah walks to Joel. "Joel, are you okay?" "Yeah. Why ask?" Joel says. "That man that called out Alexandria's name is Romeo. I heard he's abusive.." Sarah explains. "Yeah, it's clear he is" Joel replies. "Wait, if this is the guy is abusive. Then why has no one stand up against him?" Joel asks. Sarah pauses for a second before responding, "Well, people have but it hasn't gone well. It even resorted in him beating the people trying to save her but they all failed" Sarah explained. "Huh, I'm surprised he has not gotten shot yet" Joel responds. Back at the Settlement, Madeline makes it to there and sees Jason. "Jason, we found stranded survivors!" Madeline says to Jason. "From the plane crash?" he says in confusion. Madeline shakes her head yes, Jason turns to John and Edgar. "Okay, we'll pick them up. You and Christian drive to the community in the motorcycle" Jason says. Madeline nods her head, gets on the motorcycle and drives off. ''(A Minute Later) ''' Christian and Madeline are driving on the motorcycle while Jason, Jim, Selena, Frank, Hannah, Edgar, and Hannah are in the big car. In the community, Joel heads to his house. Only to see Romeo attacking Alexandria. "HEY!" Joel yells. Joel tackles Romeo, only for them to slam into the wall. Joel finds his golf club and whacks him in the temple, causing Romeo's temple to be bleeding. Joel kicks him onto a table, resulting in Romeo tackling Joel. Romeo grabs his hands on Joel's neck and attempts to choke him to death. Sarah comes up from the behind and shoots Romeo in the head, Joel takes a deep breath and looks at Romeo. During the road drive, Jason fixes his head mirror. "So.. what's your guy's backstory?" Jason asks. Selena looks at Jason and sighs. "We were at Great Britain during when the apocalypse started. We've been seeing planes around Britain and we tried getting help, heard rumors that the military still exists in America. So.. we came here and we were wrong... " "What motivated you to come then? I mean rumors seem to be... well, rumors" Jason says. Selena added, "I had a friend, his name was Mark. During the apocalypse, he was bitten and... he said to me before he turned that we make it to America. I had to kill him.." "Dang... I'm sorry" Jason says in his condolences. Back at the road, Christian and Madeline are driving until they see someone in a hoodie that is similar to the Jigsaws. Christian turns down the road to follow the figure and takes out his walkie, "I think I found a member of a group I hoped I never see again." Christian parks the motorcycle by the side of the road and gets off of the motorcycle along with Madeline, Christian takes out a pistol (with an attached suppressor) and slowly follows the figure. The figure makes it a small abandoned cabin and goes in it, Christian and Madeline walk to it while their suppressed pistols in their hands. Christian turn to Madeline, "Okay, you go on the left side of the cabin, I'll go on the right" Christian explains, in response, she nods her head and walks to the left side. Christian knocks on the cabin door and hides on the right side for an old man with white hair holding a shotgun walks out to check. Christian runs quickly and aims his pistol at the man's face, "Hello Kramer. Long time, No see" Christian says while he takes his shotgun. "Nice to see you too," Kramer says in a sarcastic manner. Christian yells out. "Madeline, you can come out now!" Madeline walks to where Christian is while holding her pistol in her hand. "What do you want?" John Kramer asks as he has his hands up. Christian pulls down his pistol, "Just questions" he explained. Deaths * Mark ''(Fate Confirmed). * Romeo. * Gus (Alive, Before Reanimation). Trivia * First (and last) appearance of Romeo. * First appearance of Alexandria. * First appearance of Hector. * First appearance of Jim. * First appearance of Selena. * First appearance of Hannah Jones. * First appearance of Frank Jones. * First appearance of John Kramer. * First (and last) mention of Mark. (Fate Confirmed) * Last appearance of Riley. (Corpse) * Last appearance of Walter. (Corpse)